


Aguinaldo’s Hauntings

by ChoiTaeksGirlFriend



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Blood, Multi, Nakakastress ha, Sorry very short, angst ata toh, di ko kinaya bes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiTaeksGirlFriend/pseuds/ChoiTaeksGirlFriend
Summary: Emilio’s nightmares come to him, late at night, in the forms of the people he has sacrificed for his goal. For his country





	Aguinaldo’s Hauntings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time ko po so I’m sorry of short lang :((. Inspired by the prompt from twitter by @lyrerook. Lowkey wishing they’ll see this

Emilio couldn’t sleep properly these last few nights. Recently, he’s been having these...nightmares, if they were called that anyways. Every night, at 12-1 am, he’d wake up for no reason at all and start to see these people. These people who he sacrificed for the greater good. For the country.

_“Iisa lang naman ang ating pakay, magdalo_.”

Emilio woke up startled, staring at the space where the voice came from. In his haze, he couldn’t properly see the man’s face, but he could see the blood that puddled on the floor right beside his bed. The man suddenly crouched down, letting his face become clearer for Emilio. He gasped, eyes widening as he finally recognized the intruder in his room.

_Andres Bonifacio_

_“Ngunit, bakit nangyari ito sa akin. Magdalo, bakit mo ako itinaksil. Magdalo, bakit mo ako pinatay. Magdalo, SAGUTIN MO AKO.”_ Said Andres, the bed shaking with every question he threw at Emilio. He grasped the headrest of the bed, peering at Emilio’s face, letting him see the rage in his pale, bloodied, bruise filled face. The blood gushing out of his back could be seen by the President, dropping onto the growing puddle of blood formed at the glowering man’s feet. His ragged breathing hit Emilio’s face. Emilio continued to gaze in horror at the face of his former supremo, eyes wide and filled with fear.

“Hindi ito totoo. Hindi ito totoo. HINDI ITO TOTOO.” Shouted Emilio, while closing his eyes. Once he stopped hearing and feeling the former supremo’s breaths, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling. He was sweating profusely, while his heart thumped against his chest in a wild pace. The floor beside his bed that once was stood on by Andres was clean.

He only got to sleep once the sun started to peek through the clouds.


End file.
